Users of computing-based devices have become accustomed to the benefits of interacting with documents having links to related content. For instance, a news page on the Internet can include a report having numerous links to more detailed information on persons or other entities mentioned in the report. In this way, the report can be very concise, yet still afford readers the opportunity to explore a wide variety of related content from other sources.
Unfortunately, however, by following links, accessing information, or downloading software from other sources, users can often open up their computing-based devices to attack. For example, by blindly following a link on a webpage a user can unwittingly access a dangerous website, such as a phishing website or a website disseminating malicious software, such as malware.